Past Memories
by Ichigo Sanero
Summary: A young girl named Ichigo, just coming to Konoha, discovers she kekei genkai, makes new friends and she unfortunatly loses some friends because a horrible attack


**This is just small story i felt like doing. It's about my OC, Ichigo. Just a little story about how she discovers her Kekkei Genkai and really just about how she becomes my charater Ichigo (in short her story of when she was younger(around 7 or 8) Disclamer: Me no own any Naruto characters**

* * *

**Past Memories**

"Ita-kun!!"

"Ita-kun!!" a little girl ran into the room carrying in her hand a single blood red flower. "Ita-kun!!" she yelled again.

"Ichigo, please stop yelling, Itachi is outside," an older women said looking up from where she was.

"Oh! Gomen Mikoto-san!" and with that Ichigo ran out the back door, yelling, "Ita-kun!!" Outside Ichigo found the boy, Itachi.

"Can I ask why you're screaming that ridiculous nickname?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"If you're going to ask me like that I'm not going to answer, and it's not ridiculous!" she said back not scared at all by Itachi's glare. "I like that nickname!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What is it that you want?" he asked trying to sound a little bit friendlier.

"Look at this!!" She said excitedly, holding up her hand with the flower.

"It's a flower," he said in a dull tone. "Why are you showing me this?" Itachi looked a bit annoyed at Ichigo for bothering him.

"But it's not an ordinary flower!!" she said, "Ino told me that it's a rare flower called the Blood Cloud! She also said that no one's seen one it like 10 years or longer"

"That's interesting, is that it?" He was still a bit annoyed but a bit interested. "You came to bother me about some rare flower?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah I also wanted to show you something I can do!!" She said even more excited. She quickly closed her eyes and concentrated. Lifting one hand the petals from the flower slowly floated up around her hand, and then with soft movements of her hand the petals slowly danced around in unique designs. With a flick of her hand the flower became whole, with its petals again. Itachi just stared, trying to keep his façade, but was really confused about he just witnessed.

"How?" he said, "what did you do?"

"I don't know how, but isn't it cool!!" she said, with a big smile.

"Ichigo who else did you show?" Itachi asked.

"Um… No one I wanted to show you, Oh yeah I can also do that with leaves too!" she giggled, "Where's Sasu-chan I wanna show him!"

"Ichigo!" Itachi grabbed her arm before she ran off, "Come with me." He pulled her along.

"Huh?" she was a bit confused. "Ita-kun, where are we going?" she asked.

"To see the Hokage," he simply stated. "Don't ask why," he said before Ichigo could even open her mouth. "He might know something about this."

"Oh," was all she said and tried her best to keep up with Itachi's pace.

* * *

They reached the Hokage's tower and entered right away.

"Ah, Itachi and little Ichigo," the third smiled as they came into his office. "May I ask what you need, and can it wait, I'm a bit busy with work."

"If you can we'd like to speak with you now," Itachi said, then looked at Ichigo, "Go ahead." Ichigo took a small step forward, "umm… ok." Ichigo said quietly, "hold this." She handed Itachi the blood cloud flower. Ichigo slowly closed her eyes, and raised her hand past the flower. The petals of the flower floated and followed Ichigo's hand as she moved her hand back and forth. The petals softly danced around Ichigo, and also leaves began to appear also. This surprised Itachi a bit but he didn't show it. The Third just sat there, his eye grew a bit wide, but he said nothing. The petals softly floated to the stem in Itachi's hand and the flower became whole again. Ichigo looked as if she was going to faint, but didn't instead she looked up and gave them a small smile, then went to sit down in on of the chairs in the Hokage's office.

"Can you explain why she can do that?" Itachi blankly asked the Third.

"I never thought I'd live to see that again," the Hokage said after a long silence.

"Again?" Itachi repeated, Ichigo sat up in the chair to make sure she heard everything. "What do you mean again?" Itachi was now leaning against the wall, and was staring at the Hokage.


End file.
